


Where's Maria and Where In The World Is Linda?

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Polyamory AU [12]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Female Deaf Character, Canon Character of Color, Cute Kids, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Food, Halloween Costumes, Hide and Seek, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Sign Language, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Maria and Linda take advantage of their Halloween costumes being Waldo and Carmen Sandiego, by hiding and making out until one of the kids finds them.





	Where's Maria and Where In The World Is Linda?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this quote “New plan for Halloween. You dress as Waldo and I'll dress as Carman Sandiego. We can just hide in the closet and make out until someone finds us.” I’m pretty sure it’s from Texts From Last Night.

It was a tradition on Sesame Street to have a costume party for the kids on Halloween. Sometimes the holiday seemed far more adult focused than it was meant to be, and they wanted to make sure that the children had fun in an age-appropriate way.

Everyone wore amusing costumes and there were fun, non-scary decorations everywhere. This year the monsters had all decided to dress as each other. Elmo was dressed as Cookie Monster, Telly as Herry Monster. Herry Monster dressed as Telly. Grover made a surprisingly convincing Elmo, and Cookie Monster was an amusing Grover.

As usual, The Count had brought all of his bats to the party. They fluttered around helping him find new things to count and doing tricks to amuse the party-goers. Ernie and Bert were dressed as produce. Bert was a tangerine and Ernie was a pineapple.

The Amazing Mumford came as one of his favorite magicians. Unfortunately, his costume looked the same as his regular outfit, so everyone thought he wasn’t wearing a costume. The two-headed monster dressed as a three-headed monster, with some fuzzy fabric that matched their fur making the third “head.”

Oscar was in his usual costume, a grouch who had eaten to much candy. It wasn’t really a costume, but he wasn’t going to admit that he always ate too many sweets when they were readily available. Grungetta dressed as a trash collector and went around collecting candy wrappers. “I’m making a dress!”

Barkley was wearing a harness with a pair of butterfly wings on top. He ran around the street, barking happily, with two little girls who were dressed as fairies, wings flapping as they ran and giggled.

Prairie Dawn and Betty Lou were dressed as famous women that they admired. Prairie was Sally Ride, and Betty was Justice Sandra Day O’Connor. Both were very proud of the detail that had gone into their costumes and would explain at great length what every aspect of their outfits signified about the women they had chosen to imitate for the evening.

Some of the street’s grown-up residents were wearing costumes that related to where they were from, while others wore costumes based on their interests, and a few just wore whatever they thought would make the children laugh. Everyone was having a good time and everyone was there. Well, almost everyone was there.

“Where are Maria and Linda?” the kids kept asking. No one could find them. Even their partners said they had no idea where they were.

“Of course we can’t find them,” Big Bird pointed out. “They’re staying in character.”

“Big Bird’s right,” Gordon said to the kids. “Carmen Sandiego and Waldo are _supposed_ to be hard to find.”

“Maybe they want us to find them! Maybe they have candy for whoever finds them!” Big Bird suggested with a lot of excitement.

The grownups didn’t let on that they knew that was exactly what the kids were supposed to do. It was always good when the kids figured things out for themselves. Maria and Linda had told them that considering their costume choices, they thought it would be fun to hide and see how long it look the children to find them. Although they hadn’t told anyone where they were planning to hide, in order to prevent the other adults from accidentally giving it away.

“That’s very good thinking, Big Bird,” Susan said, holding Miles on her hip. “Why don’t you kids see if you can find them? I’m sure they’re still somewhere on the street.”

This seemed like a good idea, and the children began looking everywhere on Sesame Street for the two women. Kids who didn’t feel comfortable exploring on their own could ask an adult to walk with them or go together, but most kids were perfectly content to look on their own. Sesame Street was a safe space for them after all.

Meanwhile, Maria and Linda had been making out behind a wall in the Fix-It Shop.           

“ _How long do you think it will take before someone figures out where we are?_ ” Maria asked as she caught her breath.

Linda shrugged. “ _Considering how hard it is to find Carmen and Waldo, it could take hours._ ”

Maria grinned, and tipped Linda’s hat back on her head so that she could kiss her more easily. “ _Well then, we might as well enjoy ourselves._ ” She pulled Linda against her and the two resumed kissing.

Every time the door opened, the two pulled away from each other, Maria signing to Linda that someone had entered the shop. They would turn to the stairs, ready to greet whoever was about to find them, only for whichever kid it was to look everywhere but where they actually were and walk back out the door once again.

“ _Hey,_ ” Linda signed after the second child left without finding them. “ _The longer it takes to find us, the more time we can spend kissing_.”

Maria agreed that this was a terrific reason to hope that the kids wouldn’t find them for a while. She very much enjoyed kissing her girlfriend. It wasn’t often that they had some time alone like this. With four other partners and a lot of responsibilities, it was sometimes difficult to get a moment for just the two of them. But every chance they had to be alone together was delightful.

“ _What are you doing over there then?_ ” she teased. “ _Come back over here and kiss me some more._ ”

Linda was only two happy to oblige. “ _As you wish._ ”

Maria’s grin at the Princess Bride reference made their next kiss a little awkward, but neither woman minded. They were together and they were kissing. This was nice.

They started to giggle the fifth time someone came into the fix-it shop to look for them but forgot to check up the stairs and around the corner behind the wall before leaving again.

“ _No wonder no one saw Snuffy for so long_ ,” Linda teased. “ _No one is very observant._ ”

Maria was about to reply when she heard the door open once again. She put a finger to her lips and indicated that someone had come in.

“Hello?” called the voice of a certain six year old.

“ _It’s Big Bird,_ ” Maria told Linda.

Linda smiled, “ _He and Snuffy are so cute in their best friend costumes._ ”

“ _They really are. Dressing as peanut butter and jelly is so clever. And I’m impressed with how well the costumes turned out._ ”

Their conversation was interrupted when Big Bird finally came around the corner. “Found you!” He said, signing as best as he could with his wings.

Maria and Linda grinned at the bird. “You did!” Maria said.

“ _Great job, Big Bird_ ,” Linda added. “ _You win the candy!_ ” She picked up the small bag of candy they had been keeping as a prize for whoever found them and handed it to him.

“Wow! Is this all for me?” Big Bird asked.

“Any of it that you don’t feel like sharing is,” Maria told him.

“Thanks!” Big Bird gave them both a big hug before walking back out of the shop. “Hey everybody! I found them and they gave me a prize!”

“ _Well_ ,” Linda asked. “ _Shall we go join the party now?”_

Maria kissed her girlfriend one more time, briefly but not without passion, and offered Linda her arm. “ _We shall._ ”

With a laugh, Linda took the offered arm and together they headed out to join their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters H and C and by the number 5.
> 
> The story takes place in season 18, because that’s where it fit.
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble, but it just kept growing.
> 
> I had WAY too much fun coming up with costumes for the Muppets. I don’t really know what the humans are, besides Maria and Linda, but Bob is totally something to do with music.
> 
> When Big Bird came in, Maria was about to point out to Linda that kids actually HAD seen Snuffy before the adults had.
> 
> Nothing but fluff. The best kind of fic in this fandom.


End file.
